


deux arabesques

by KuroNeko414



Series: caesura [5]
Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414
Summary: arabesque: a form of artistic decoration with patterns of scrolling and interlacing foliage
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: caesura [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	deux arabesques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justawkwardingthrulife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawkwardingthrulife/gifts).



Eddy sighed. That was quite an exhausting video to make. He’ll send it over to editor-san for editing later, lots of cuts for sure with how many times he forgot what he was gonna say, stuttered, ran out of breath, lost his train of thought. But it’s alright for now. It’ll have to be.

Eddy slowly turned the knob of their room, cold prickling lightly on his arms. Light poured in slowly through the doorway, and he saw a shape shift in the darkness. Eddy smiled.

Brett is one stubborn guy, his best friend, partner in pretty much everything in his life. Eddy can’t believe there was a time before he met this guy. There was a time before living together and practicing together and working together for their brainchild they love so dearly. It seems unfathomable now. And a future where Brett isn’t there is even more unfathomable. No, he won’t let himself think it, he put on a brave smile as he made his way to their bed.

Brett stirred, groaned as Eddy’s weight pressed onto the bed, and Eddy hushed him back to sleep. Brett merely grabbed him right as he got into the covers and _god he is cold._ Eddy tucked the blanket close to them, bundling it up especially thicker on Brett’s side and hugging him underneath. He had always gotten cold very fast.

Brett mumbled something resembling a thank you and snuggled in closer. He fits so well here, under Eddy’s chin. Few things fit well underneath Eddy’s chin, two of which are his favorites in life: Brett and his violin. Eddy carded his fingers through the back of Brett’s hair, relishing the soft texture. He kissed the top of Brett’s head, a doubt in his mind whispered fear, and Eddy held Brett closer to him as if to say _no he’s right here, it’ll be okay_ and he went to sleep.

* * *

Brett is indeed one stubborn guy. But so is his best friend Eddy.

“Eddy, how many damn alarms do you need?” Brett groaned at the incessant buzzing of Eddy’s phone, which rang for the third time in an hour. Eddy’s grip tightened around Brett and he mumbled, “five more minutes…”

“You’ve been saying that over and over Eddy, come on, at least turn it off.” Eddy let go of Brett, laying flat on his back as his hand fumbled for the buzzing device he will definitely throw out their balcony if it wasn’t such an important thing to have. “There, it’s off now.” Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett once again, earning a raspy chuckle from Brett.

Of course they’re not getting up soon, they’re finally resting, no videos scheduled. Brett stamps on the worry taking root within his mind, opting to focus on Eddy’s breathing instead. Not exactly the epitome of beauty and grace at this time of the day, what, with his mouth slightly open, drool probably ready to drop anytime soon, his hair a mess somehow even though Brett didn’t even feel him move last night.

Damn, he’s so lucky. How’d he land a best friend like this? Just as much an idiot as he is and yet amazing in so many different aspects. Always have been the better artist, better at language, better at managing their connections. To have someone like this caring for him, worried for him. Brett felt so special.

Honestly though. The very shy boy he picked up in maths tutoring all those years ago, the only other person in the orchestra his age. What if Brett chose a different seat that day in tutoring? Or what if Eddy was sick and couldn’t show up and Brett ended up becoming friends with someone else? But no, they ended up meeting. Like they were meant to meet. And now here they are and Brett feels the gratitude and relief climbing up his throat, wanting to jump out and just grab Eddy by the face to yell _I’M SO GRATEFUL FOR YOUR EXISTENCE IN MY LIFE!!!!!_

But it’s early in the morning and Eddy’s not an early bird, so Brett would just enjoy the view, ruminate in his thoughts, compare Eddy’s left eye with his right eye over and over and over like muscle memory. One having a monolid, one without, lashes long on both, and Brett suddenly remembered their makeup video. Brett snorted, opened up his palm to smooth over the back of Eddy’s shirt, soothe him back to rest in case he disturbed him.

Brett felt great. Sunlight slowly poured in through the open slit of the curtains, legs tangled together and engulfed in warmth by blankets and his best friend. His role model, his favorite person in the entire world, his partner in everything, holding him like he’s the most precious Stradivarius there is.

What a lovely morning.

**Author's Note:**

> heya been a while since I dropped a thing! With their recent announcement, I'm glad they finally decided to take a break and I am hoping that they are taking their time to relax. I personally would want cuddles bc cuddles are nice so I wish them some nice cuddles too. Cuddles are great. Hope you enjoyed this short thing, catch me on tsvtwt as @twosetmerp, I would say I'm pretty active recently but that's if you count liking and retweeting everything as being active. Shoot me a dm if you want to, I'm always down to talk to other tsv fans!  
> Gifted to @wannabibea on twt bc they inspired me to write this thing bc they remembered my ao3 handle (lol I always get astounded when a reader remembers me)


End file.
